Understanding the Others
by SilveryMoon
Summary: Day to day life of any teenager who has issues with the opposite sex (all of us). Follow the adventures and misadventures of Hogwarts student body as they perpare for the Holloween Ball. All characters OOC. Please RR!
1. Ch 1 and 2 Dresses and Boys

Understanding the Others

A/N: Hey guys! Now, I was cleaning my room a few weeks ago and I found this story. It is REALLY old…like were talking many years. So a lot of things are kind of out of date, but I read through it and it seemed to be ok. I have changed a few things but the majority is intact. I think it's a good story, kind of, more childish (not really but I cant think of a better word), b/c well I wall a lot younger when I wrote it. I hope you like it and PLEASE R/R. Love ya'll! They are kinda all really girly too…just a warning…

Ch 1 Dresses

HG-POV

It was a bright Sunday morning, in my 5th year at Hogwarts. It was only the second week of school, but I had been working my ass off. I think I got that from Harry and Ron; they keep saying that.

Today is the first day that I plan to not work AT ALL. I plan to go to Hogsmeade with my girls, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny. We are going to shop for our dresses and accessories for the Halloween Masquerade Ball. I know it's a bit early, but we want to be ready.

Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny are my best friends, besides Harry and Ron, but I'm talking girls here. Girls are much better friends, all Harry and Ron ever talk about is Quidditch and girls, oh joy. But, of course, they feed my adventurous streak.

"Hey, girl, come on, were going, get dressed already," Ginny playfully ordered me as she Parvati, and Lavender came into the room. I got dressed in my bleached hip-huggers and a purple tank with silver stars and fringe on the hem, 2 inches above my belly button. Then we left for Hogsmeade. We went straight to Gladrags.

For the Masquerade Ball we are supposed to pick a celebrity-muggle or wizard- and dress like them. I chose Brittany Spears. I'm not a fan, but hey, I got the body, why not use it? That seems to be her philosophy. Over the past year I straightened my hair, got a makeover, and some how managed to grow a fabulous body- I think God is rewarding me for all my hard work in the past 4 years.

We had been shopping for about 10 minutes when I suddenly saw this gorgeous dress, that Brittany would totally be proud of. It was tight, black, and hit upper-mid thigh, the whole front was lace-up, from hem to neckline. It was sleeveless, spaghetti strap, and clung to all my curves. I loved it. I called the girls over and they gave enthusiastic approval. I tried it on and it fit perfectly.

After about an hour we all had our dresses. Ginny had a silky, silver, sparkly tube dress that had a matching silver sash around the waist. She was imitating April Skyy, a singer in the wizarding world, she was a muggleborn, whose father was founder of the fabulous Skyy vodka (A/N: yum….uh. sorry, back to the story), which is exactly why Ginny chose her (A/N: you will discover the reasoning behind this later, if you haven't already figured it out). April almost ALWAYS wore silver.

Lavender had a light blue, almost white dress. It was long sleeve and about 2 inches above the wrist there was a white ribbon and the sleeve belled out a few inches past her fingertips. It was a bit loose but was tight in the waist. The hem fell a few inches below her knees and was slit up a few inches below her hips. Lav was imitating Victoria Grey, a fashion model in the wizarding world, who adored pastel colors.

Parvati found a red spaghetti strap dress that's neckline plunged just below her belly button. It had crystals all over and fell just above her knees. She was imitating Bliss Alexander, the wife of a famous muggle singer, who loved red and diamonds. (A/N: sorry about being SO descriptive, I guess I was just really bored that day)

It was a month and a half to the Ball and we were ready. Now all we need is dates.

Ch 2 Boys  
HG-POV

We were walking down a corridor on our way to lunch after we had put our dresses away. "Uh oh, it's Seamus, he's probably still pissed off at us, like yesterday," I whispered to Ginny.

"What did we do anyway?" I whispered back. Parvati, Ginny, and Lav shrugged.

"Hey girls!" Seamus said in a nice, friendly, completely sincere voice, when he saw us. Then he walked off.

Once he was around the corner we all simultaneously yelled, "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IS UP WITH GUYS! I SOOO DON'T GET THEM!"

LUNCH

We walked into the Entrance Hall, five minutes after lunch had started. We strutted to the double doors and pushed them wide open and walked through. Then we glided towards the Gryffindor table like we were on a cat walk, drawing everyone's attention. Smirks graced our faces. Then we sat down.

We had lamb chops and mint jelly (A/N: also yum!) It was homemade by the wonderful house elves who can cook better then anyone I know. I have yet to find something they make that I DON'T like. We ate all we could and then stood up in unison. Then we strutted out of the Hall, while EVERYONE stared ant us, and we LOVED it! Then we walked to Gryffindor tower.

GRYFFINDOR 5TH YR GIRLS DORM

HG-POV

"So…now we have the dresses, all we need it…" Ginny started, then trailed off.

"THE GUYS!" Lav, Pav, and I finished.

"So, who do you want to ask you?" Lav asked.

"You first, Lav," I said.

"Well, I think I want Seamus, he is so incredibly hot, but he's been acting so weird to us lately," said Lav.

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?" Pav asked.

"Ugh, GUYS!" we yelled exasperatedly.

"OMG, boys sooooooooooo confuse me!" I say , they so agree.

"I know, like, remember last week when Justin was hitting on me, then like a few days later, he wouldn't even look at me, ugh!" exclaimed Pav.

"Yeah, that was so messed! Anyway, what about you Gin?" I asked.

"Hey, don't look at me, I don't understand 'em any better then you!" exclaimed Ginny playfully. I gave he a look, and she got serious again. "Well, I really want Harry to ask me but I think he might not because of Ron," Ginny said sadly.

"No, I'm pretty sure Harry likes you," I said, "I also think he's smart enough to ask Ron first. Although honestly I have no idea what Ron will say, but I'm sure everything will be fine." I said reassuringly.

"Thanks," she said while giving me a big hug. Then asked, "Who do you want to ask you?"

"I dunno," I say, " I was thinking maybe Draco, I mean I know he was an asshole in the past, but he hasn't insulted me once this year, and he has been hitting on me, plus he is sooooooooooo hott."

"Oooh," said Lav, " Yeah I know, he is so gorgeous."

"Yeah I know!" I say.

"So who do you want to ask you, Pav?" Asked Lav, excitedly.

"I dunno, I was thinking of following Mione's lead and snagging -or shagging, whichever you please- a Slyth. They're just so damn hott! (A/n: well…most of them anyway…you can't forget Crabbe and Goyle…ugh, they DEFINATLY don't fit in that category)" said Pav.

"Oh, I love being a role model," I say with a look of complete innocence that lasts about 5 seconds, after which we all burst out laughing.

"No, Pav, come on tell us who!" Ginny exclaimed after we all had calmed down.

"Hmm, I dunno, Blaise is really hott, but so is Jason…its so hard to choose…they are both just so damn hott!" Pav said.

"I feel your pain." Laughed Lav. "I'm just not delving into the Slytherin dating pool yet…I'm still working through the yummy Gryffs!"

"But Pav, you've got to decide!" exclaimed Gin.

"Oh, Stop pressuring me!" yelled Pav, playfully pushing Ginny lightly.

"But really you do!" I added.

"Hmmm, well actually I was thinking…" started Pav.

"Yeah…"

"Well, you know the usual tactic…picking which guy we want and flirt with them constantly until they get up the guts to ask us?"

"Uh…YEAH! Get to the point!" exclaimed Gin.

"Ok, so my new plan is…since I can't decide…I'll just hit on both of them and the first one to ask me, I'll go with." Pav divulged.

"Oh, you skank!" I said jokingly and pushed her.

"Oh, who me? Why, thank you!" Pav exclaimed, and then we broke into another fit of giggles.

"You're such a bad girl, playing them like that…I love it!" Lav said.

"Well, you know, I try…" said Pav, then we all broke out laughing again.

"You think that'll work though?" asked Gin.

"Oh, come on you know Pav can pull it off! Dunno about anyone else…but if anyone can pull it off, its Pav." I said.

"Why, thanks for the support. I really dunno how it'll turn out, its just an experiment." Pav said.

"I'll be fine." I said reassuringly.

"We'll see…" said Pav.


	2. AN PLEASE READ

A/n: Hey guys! Thank you to my ONE reviewer D-daygirl! Anyway the next chapter is coming soon. After I put up Ch 4 of The Phoenixes (my other story), I will put up more chapter of UtO. I will post Ch 3 or Ch 3 and 4 depending on how long they turn out to be.


End file.
